Minecraft : Revenge of the Wither
Minecraft : Revenge of the Wither 'is a Minecraft television series that's set to start on April 4, 2014. Characters (not finished yet, feel free to help out) *'Steve : 'the main character *'Marino ': Steve's twin brother living in the village *'Piggy : 'Steve's pet pig *'Woola : 'Steve's pet sheep *'Wolves : 'Steve has 11 tamed pet wolves *'Ocelots : 'Steve has 4 tamed pet ocelots *'Moomoo : 'Steve's pet cow *'Chicky : 'Steve's pet chicken *'The Wither : 'the main antagonist *'Skeletons, Creepers, Wither Skeletons & Endermen : 'Servants of the Wither *'Admiral Bones : 'the leader of the Skeletons *'Mr. Explosive : 'the leader of the Creepers *'General-Major Gray : 'the leader of the Wither Skeletons *'Enderdragon : 'leader of the Endermen and the Wither's butler. *'Corporal Lightningbolt : '''the leader of Bones, Explosive and Gray and the Ghast army *(Lord) Herobrine : Notch's 'dead brother' who often appears on full moon *'Humans & Villagers : '''Steve's friends *'Giants : 'Giant Zombies wich appeared in Hallo-Craft Mine-Ween. They also appear alongside the normal zombies in the episode Zompie and Chicken Jockey ???. *'Mary Witch : 'The witch Marino falls in love with. *'Rana : 'Marino's love interest *'Chef Zombie : 'The founder of ''Chinese Undead ''and ''Itialian Corpse. *'Bob : '''Steve's arch-nemesis nr. 2 ! *'Foxes : 'Steve decides to care for 2 homeless foxes starting from the episode ''Cranberry. *'Pigman Marshal : '''The leader of the Zombie Pigmen. *'Guns : 'Referred as Mr. Guns in the show, he's the treacherous major of the village, equipped with a revolver, like his name implies. NOTE : Mr. Guns is a parody of ''Mr. Burns ''from ''The Simpsons. ''His name is even a pun on him. *'Scratchcry Wolverine Wolfgang : 'A red wolf being held captive by Mr. Explosive. He's a protagonist, wich is actually the reason why he's captured. *'Scratchgolem : 'A robot created by The Wither. He's a parody on ''General Grievous ''from the ''Star Wars ''series. *'Slender Man : '''Often referred to as '''Slenderman, this creepy man is the best friend of Lord Herobrine ! *'Sub Lieutenant Typhoon : '''The leader of the Magma Cubes. *'Grezson : A graceless, cold-blooded Shadow Creepire Tirailleur and Gunslinger. *'Gowl ': A evil ghoul who was the "baddie" in The Tormentor. *'''Friendly Wither : A villain who mesmerizes her victims to do gruesome things... Episodes 'Season 1' *'Pilot : Steve enters the Void to save Piggy after he fell in it... (First appearance of Bones, Steve and Piggy)' *'Episode 1 : (Underground) Steve goes mining but Mr. Explosive is there too... (First appearance of Wolverine, Mr. Explosive and the Creeper Servants)' *'Episode 2 : (Trouble goes on Steve) : Admiral Bones sets out his Skeletons to lure Steve into their trap. Will Steve fall for their disquise ? (First appearance of Skeleton Servants)' *'Episode 3 : (Money Tells) Steve discovers that the Wither replaced the money on his bank account with fake dollars. Let's just hope the bank manager doesn't find out... (First appearance of The Wither and the bank manager)' *'Episode 4 : (Homeless Marino) When a Creeper Army leaded by Mr. Exploive blows up Marino's house , Steve tries to build a new house for him. But the foreman called by Steve is actually Admiral Bones in disquise. (First appearance of Marino and the villagers)' *'Episode 5 : (Hallo-Craft Mine-Ween) Steve and a few other villagers go to the cemetery on November 2, 1:45 hour. But when everyone goes home, Giants rise out of their grave. (First appearance of Giants and Zombie Villagers) NOTE : this episode is halloween-themed and will be shown each year on October 27, on 23:00. Also, the name consists of two words, ''Halloween ''and ''Minecraft.' *'Episode 6 : (Ender Tears) The Wither abducts Piggy, Woola, Moomoo and the Wolves and tries to sell them to a pet shop so they will be selled from the pet shop to someone else in order to seperate them from Steve. (First appearance of Enderdragon, the Enderman Servants and Steve's tamed wolves)' *'Episode 7 : (The Empire Strikes Back) Steve (Luke Skywalker) and Marino (Lando Carlissian) fight Admiral Bones (Boba Fett), a Witch (Zam Wesell), , Mr. Explosive (Jango Fett) , a Enderman (Darth Vader) and the Wither (Darth Sidious). NOTE : This episode is a parody of Star Wars.' *'Episode 8 : (Why, Steve, Why ?) Steve forgets to lock his door when he goes to the shop and when he comes back, Skeletons and Creepers are throwing a party at his house.' *'Episode 9 : (A deadly crush) Piggy falls in love with an alligator. NOTE : This was going to be called the crush, but was later moved to A deadly crush.' *'Episode 10 : (Marino Cries) Marino starts to act strange... What's going on ?' *'Episode 11 : (Episode 11) Steve and the other protagonists celebrate their 11th episode but The Wither and the Enderdragon ruin it.' *'Episode 12 : (If your me then i'm you and then your me and i must be you of course) The protagonists get the antagonists and vice versa (With simple words : Steve and the others decide to be evil while Wither and company choose to be good for a month) .' *'Episode 13 : (Bank Rath) The bank manager gets fired and Steve gets the new bank manger. The fired bank manager plans revenge.' *'Episode 14 : (Where's everyone ?) On a day when Piggy, Woola, Chicky and Moomoo wake up the entire Minecraft Server is abandoned ! And what's that creepy voice they here the entire time ? Later, some strange sounds appear out of the Void...' *'Episode 15 : (The Ghost) A race of Ghoulers, Ghasts and Spooks make their way in Steve's cellar. (First appearance of Ghoulers, Spooks and Ghasts. Oddly, Lightningbolt does not appear in this episode, even he's a Ghast)' *'Episode 16 : (Bob the Fighter) Bob the Fighter teams up with the Wither to destroy Steve. (First appearance of Bob)' *'Episode 17 : (MarioWorld) Everything in the Minecraft Server gets sucked in the Mushroom Kingdom.' *'Episode 18 : (Restful Slumber) The Minecraft Entities land on P'illo Island (sequel to MarioWorld)' *'Episode 19 : (Angry Craft) The Minecraft Entities land on Piggy Island in the Angry Birds Dimension (sequel to Restful Slumber)' *'Episode 20 : (Speed Hog) After landing on Mobius in the Sonic Dimension, the Minecraft Entities finally return to the server. (Sequel to Angry Craft, last part)' *'Episode 21 : (Chinese Undead) Steve and Piggy go eating in a chinese restaurant called Chinese Undead, wich is ran by zombies. (First appearance of zombies and Chef Zombie)' *'Episode 22 : (Evil Witch) Marino falls in love with a witch. (First appearance of Mary Witch)' *'Episode 23 : (Hupig) Piggy gets turned into a Pigman.' *'Episode 24 : (Lightning strikes Lightning) Corporal Lightningbolt gets striked by lightning causing him to transform in a Were-Ghast. (NOTE : Since Corporal Lightningbolt has only be mentioned in the series, his first appearance in this episode reveals that he is a blue-colored Ghast)' *'Episode 25 : (Gay Gray) General-Major Gray falls in love with a witch wich is actually Steve disquised as witch to pull a prank on him. (First appearance of General-Major Gray and Wither Skeleton Servants)' *'Episode 26 : (Cube Mad) Lightningbolt orders a race of Slimes (called Slime Cubes) and Magma Cubes to attack the overworld. When all of them are defeated by Steve, Marino asks him if he can borrow some ice cubes, causing him to get mad. (First appearance of Slimes and Magma Cubes)' *'Episode 27 : (Pretty Scary) : At full moon, Herobrine appears, same with untamed Wolves... (First appearance of untamed Wolves and Herobrine) (NOTE : this episode is a parody of Twilight and Wolfman and is Halloween-based)' *'Episode 28 : (Schocked) An earthquake occurs.' *'Episode 29 : (Brain-Swapped) Piggy's and the Enderdragon's memory get switched.' *'Episode 30 : (Cookin' Skills are good for you) It's the return of Chef Zombie !' *'Episode 31 : (Bone Plot Potion) Gray invents a potion that turns people into Wither Seletons ! What should we do ? (NOTE : this episode is a parody of the Angry Birds Toons Episode Pig Plot Potion .)' *'Episode 32 : (Uh Oh) The village gets attacked by ailiens. (NOTE : This episode is a parody of Inpendence Day) ''.' *'Episode 33 : (Cookie !) Admiral Bones gets addicted at eating cookies and sugar and he gets stomache ache. Mr. Explosive is forced to search for a cure. (NOTE : This is the final episode of Season 1)' 'Season 2' 'Season 3' 'Season 4' Season 4 Episodes 'Season 5' 'MORE TO COME !' Differences with the orginal Minecraft *Slimes are called Slime Cubes in this series. **Slime Cube is actually the dutch name translated to English. *MROTW-exclusive characters appear : **Bones **Mr. Explosive **Gray **Lightningbolt **Marino **Mary Witch **Chef Zombie **Mr. Guns (the mayor of the village, who is a parody on Mr. Burns from the Simpsons) **Pigman Marshal (the leader of the Zombie Pigmen who has only appeared in Undead Horror, Trouble in Problems , Rana in Trouble ''and ''You can bank on Steve to date). **The secret organization B.L.A.C.K. (A secret organization from wich all members are young Ender Creepers from 8-15 years old, while the founder is The Wither). **Endamaron, a Enderman friend of Steve who exclusivey appeared in video games and some shorts such as "The Cow". *The Enderdragon is enslaved by the Wither and threathened as butler by him as revenge cause the Enderdragon was responsible for the death of his foster brothers, as seen in a flashback. In the real Minecraft, he doens't serve under him. *The Wither's entire army is capable of speech, with the exception of Chef Zombie's zombies and Mr. Explosive's Creepers, altough Chef Zombie and Mr. Explosive are capable of speech themselves, while their servants/army aren't. Games,DVD's and other media There's planned to be released a game with the same name of the series, wich is planned as a spin-off for the series, as well a sequel for it, Minecraft : Revenge of the Wither: Dark Souls Rise. DVD's are also released, each volume containg all episodes of a season and special features and extra contents. Planned DVDs : Dirt DVD (Season 1) , Iron DVD (Season 2) , Cobblestone DVD (Season 3), Gold DVD (Season 4) and Emerald DVD (Season 5). Comic books are also planned. There's also an upcoming movie,'' Minecraft : Revenge of the Wither (Film). Lastly, apps are in construction to be released for iPad, iPod Touch, tablet and a limited edition released for NSUS Computers. Trivia *It's revaled here that Steve loves pets, as he has : **A pig (Piggy) **A cow (Moomoo) **A sheep (Woola) **A chicken (Chick) **11 tamed wolves and 4 tamed ocelots **2 foxes *It's revealed that Steve is a bit forgetful, as he forgets to lock his door twice, causing mobs to invade his house. The first time was in Why, Steve, Why ? and the second time was in Why, Steve, Why ? Version 2.0. Also, in A Secret Cave, Steve and Admiral Bones get lost in Steve's mine, and Steve forgot how to get out of his ''OWN mine. *MROTW has over 2,000,000 views. *Eugéne Wasper is currently the only Skeleton in the series who was shown to be arrested, since most of the time all Skeletons escaped. The only other case of this is Bones, altough for a very short period of time (Steve was forced to let Bones go in exchange for Endamaron's liberty). Category:TV Shows Category:Comedy